This Core provides administrative infrastructure and budgetary oversight for the entire AADCRC. The core will support to the Project Leaders and the Principal Investigator for the submission of manuscripts and other documents pertaining to the PPG. The core will be responsible for the scheduling and coordination of meetings, conference calls, and travel for the Project Leaders to annual meetings of the AAAAI, FASEB, Keystone, or other pertinent conferences. The core will also be responsible for notifying the PI and the Project Leaders of deadlines for progress reports, and will be responsible for collecting and organizing materials from the individual projects in preparation for submission to the Institute. The core will also assist the PI and the Project Leaders in preparing the renewals of animal and human subject protocols, and will collect and retain all documentation of training of the key personnel in animal and human research in accord with institutional requirements. The core will also be responsible for budgetary oversight of the AADCRC.